Bekuta Bekuta no Mi
'Bekuta Bekuta no Mi '(ベクタベクタの実, Vector Vector Fruit) Is a Paramecia Clas Devil Fruit which allows the user to redirect anything and anyone using simple hand movements as well as cause even wider variety of effects, It has been eaten by Raku Takara Strengths And Weaknesses The main strenght of this fruit is that the user is able of redirecting nearly any attack targeted at him by mere hand movements or other kind of movements, Raku has shown being able of redirecting a canon ball without moving at all, Yet it should be noted that he did move his eye once taking a look at the canon ball so it is possible that Raku has mastered his powers to a degree that he can redirect an attack by simply moving his eye, Another masterfull ability that Raku is able of performing is creating pure plasma by condensing a large amount of wind in one area create plasma but he will have to fire it at his enemy instantly because the plasma doesnt lass long, The damage caused by the plasma fired by Raku is great enough to break a steel wall or melt it, As shown by Raku to create plasma he was to condense it in an area yet it has to be between his hands without any distractions from any enemies as well as not stopping for 4 whole seconds to be able to just have a spark of plasma, Creating enough plasma for an attack takes at least 10 seconds. Raku has also shown being able of doing demonic things to his enemies by redirecting their blood flow from their veins to their heads making them have a blood flow or making the blood direction be redirected and exit the body through the mouth, Ears, Nose or even the eyes, He can even redirect a physical hit from his enemy such as a punch making his enemy punch himself by redirecting the fist, Raku can also increase his very own speed by using the vector direction to launch himself at full speed at his enemy exceeding superhuman speed apearing as if his teleporting, The trick for doing so is simply by running backwards at full speed and then quickly redirecting himself forward at full force would increase Raku's speed greatly. Another great ability that Raku can perform using his Devil Fruit powers is accelerating any object's vector making them have the strength of a bullet or a strength of a canon ball, An example is if Raku through a rock at his enemy he can increase accelerate its vectors and make it incredibly fast that when it hits his enemy it pierces him like a bullet or simply damages him depending on how narrow the rock is, For the strength of a canon ball Raku will need to throw a boulder and thanks to his incredibly strength he can very easily throw a boulder to a far distance and accelerate its vectors making it as fast and powerfull as a canon ball or maybe even stronger. A use of this fruit makes it very powerfull is its ability of creating large shockwaves that can cause damage great enough to destroy a battleship as it was shown when Raku stomped his foot on a battleship floor creating a shockwave powerfull enough to break the entire deck of the battleship and even more causing it to later slowly sink, Even with a single punch Raku can create a shockwave powerfull enough to cause a galleon ship to sink. This Devil Fruit shouldnt be mistaken with Bartholomew Kuma's Devil Fruit because of the differences between them, While Kuma redirects attacks by using his palms Raku does so by body movements and indirect contact so he cant redirect an attack with physical contact, While Kuma can push everything even pain out of people Raku can only redirect movements of objects and people from left, Right, Back and forth, Also it should be noted that to maintain control of his Devil Fruit powers, Kuma has to wear gloves so that he doesnt accidentaly push an object away while Raku doesnt need to wear any gloves or anything else to maintain control over his Devil Fruit powers. A weakness of this fruit that is shown by Raku is that the number of attacks he can redirect depends on the number of movements he can perform and by what was seen by him he can perform different kinds of movements such as moving his arm or leg, Looking away from his attack redirecting it, Turning his head to another direction, Blinking which sends an attack downwards and so on, Another weakness of this fruit is that Raku can redirect an attack only if he can see it meaning that if an attack is invisible than he cant redirect its vectors because he cant tell where its coming from thus if he tries to redirect somethin he cant see than there is a chance he might make it hit him somewhere else or hit an ally of him, Other than that the user suffers from the standart Devil Fruit weakness. Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit